epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Wraith
The Frost Wraith is a foe and a summon in . It usually appears in cold areas, such as Crystal Caverns, Graybone Cemetery and the ice cave of Temple of Godcat (in EBF4). It is a member of the Wraith enemy class. Appearance Frost Wraith resembles a large black hooded robe with two small light blue eyes in the hood. There are also a set of azure, ice like horns sticking out of the head. Its design in EBF5 has been changed noticeably, as it now has white hooded robe instead of a black one. (make this a proper description that doesn't start with lies to EBF5 players, rather than two separate texts not even trying to align with each other) Overview (insert overview) In EBF4, it is worth noting that along with other Wraiths, Frost Wraith can drop Donuts — consumable items that permanently boost Magic Defence by 2%. However, as this is only an 1% chance, it is generally not worth the grinding to get a Donut. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacks, and may instantly kill players. |HP = 185 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 31 |AP = 3.5 |SP = 3.5 |Gold = 25 |fire = -100% |ice = 200% |wind = -100% |holy = -100% |dark = 200% |freeze = 100% |tired = 100% |curse = 100% |death = 100% |item1name = Bottled Darkness |item1chance = 10% |item2name = Solid Water |item2chance = 25% |item3name = Liquid Ice |item3chance = 15% |item4name = Donut |item4chance = 1% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc3 = 150% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Haunt |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 35 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Dark |StatusChance4 = 80% |StatusStrength4 = 8x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance1 = 10% |StatusStrength1 = 2x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Iceshard Volley |Target2 = All |Power2 = 22/2 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Ice |Element%2 = 100% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Ice Needles |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 50 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Ice |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 33% |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Dark Swoop |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 40 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Dark |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 6x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Status strength decreased to 3x on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Double Stab; * Otherwise → Double Stab (5/20), Iceshard Volley (5/20), Needle Circle (6/20), Haunt (4/20). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Flee; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Iceshard Volley; * If Berserked → Dark Swoop; * If Syphoned → Double Stab; * Otherwise → Double Stab (1/4), Iceshard Volley (1/4), Ice Needles (1/4), Dark Swoop (1/4). *Double Stab and Ice Needles will prioritize targets that aren't resistant to Ice. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned → Ice Needles. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Ghosts, the Frost Wraith will simply Surrender on their turn. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Can be obtained in the Graybone Cemetery, from one of four chests in the left tomb. Light up all torches to disable the spikes surrounding the chests. |Acc = 150% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 120% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Summons